


hoyoung x gyehyeon || the unbreakable silence

by la_glaced



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_glaced/pseuds/la_glaced
Summary: in which gye was pissed off by how hoyoung always nagging nonstop toward the members and leads to their past stories...."silence" here means they didn't talk to each other for a long time also the distance they have between each other.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Jo Gyehyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	hoyoung x gyehyeon || the unbreakable silence

just like always, like the usual day begins and ends, like every minutes that pass by, verivery lives together. they talked, they laughed, they complained, they shed tears, they shared their happiness or sadness and angriness together as a group or more is a family. but, what if one day, the ordinary has become a habit that has been disturbed?

" hey gye, can you please help me with the dishes? "

" it's so late right now dongheon hyung, I'm lazy. "

" but if we don't do it, hoyoungie will definitely nags at us. "

" right, that's what I forgot. "

" so will you do it for me? "

" maybe yes, but not this time. let's just put that aside, I will try to wake up sooner than hoyoung hyung tomorrow and wash it. "

but in the next morning, gyehyeon forget to wash the dishes and got hoyoung nagging at them one more time in the very early morning.

" didn't I tell you to wash all the dishes last night? "

" yes, you did. we just- "

" if you don't want to do it then don't eat. by that way, you guys wouldn't have to wash it. "

" hey we get it, we will wash it now. "

" I'm already done it before calling all of you out here. "

" then why don't you do it instead of telling us to do? oh gosh, do you know how much you are annoying me right now hoyoung hyung? ''

" gyehyeon...it's our fault to not doing what he said. don't say something like that. "

" no, it's not our fault. not even a single bit is our fault. you said if we didn't want to wash it then don't eat. how can us handle the schedule without any food? didn't you think before saying anything? "

" I'm just taking a simple example so that you won't be lazy gain. and what do you mean I'm being annoyed to you? "

" don't pretend that you didn't know about it. you are nagging at us every day without any minutes break. I'm even still heard your voice in my sleep. you make me frustrated. "

when gyehyeon said out all like that, he didn't realise a ray of sadness and breakdown inside hoyoung's eyes.

instead of showing any upset feeling out like what gyehyeon has expected, hoyoung just smile slightly then said out with a strange tone of voice but no one was able to recognize it.

" don't worry about it, I won't do it anymore. let's go, isn't that we have practice lesson today. "

but what if "won't nag" change into "won't say"?

" hey yeonho. "

" yes minchan hyung? "

" did you and hoyoung get into a fight lately? "

" no, we didn't. what's wrong hyung? "

" we...I mean dongheon hyung, yongseung and I find out that hoyoung has been very quiet lately. well quiet at here means completely silence. "

" to be honest, I have felt the same way. he has never been this silent before. "

yongseung and dongheon then join them with the chat.

" you know what our mean right? he doesn't even care to nags at us just like usual. "

" yesterday, kangmin even dare to throw all his clothes onto the living room's ground. and guess what, hoyoungie just like that quietly pass by and not give a smallest glance. "

" but what a surprise, gyehyeon hyung came out and told kangmin to put his clothes back to its organization before. "

" that's strange...what if their body have been exchanged? gyehyeon and hoyoung? "

" stop saying ridiculous things hyung. saying about gye and hoyoungie make me remember about that one. did you remember about that day when gyehyeon straightly said that hoyoung is annoyed with his nag? I think that's the problems we are looking for. "

" you got the point minchan hyung, but what do we do now? "

" they will have to deal with it on their own without our helps. "

" we know, but if it comes to gyehyeon, hoyoungie hyung will become...I don't know, he just doesn't want to become the first one to start their conversation, unlike before. "

" they used to be very close? "

" more than now, we don't know what happened but they start to keeping a distance with each other. they must have kept so much inside, that's why is lead to this situation. "

gyehyeon was there all the time and he heard their conversation which was about him and hoyoung being uncomfortable to talk to the other.

" hyung? where is hoyoung hyung? "

minchan whispers to dongheon, yeonho and yongseung before answer gyehyeon's question.

" is that strange if he suddenly asked about hoyoung? "

" cut that off minchan, maybe he just wants to apologize. "

" hello... anyone is going to answer my question? "

" yeah...hoyoung said before that he is back to our dorm first. "

" thanks! "

gyehyeon said as he took out his jacket and run back to their dorm.

" hyung...here you are. "

hoyoung turns back his head in surprise. he didn't expect to face gyehyeon right now.

" hey listen, other members are talking and worrying about you a lot. "

" what with that sudden worry? "

" your silence. they said you became more quiet lately. "

" I just prefer staying quiet to talking. "

" is that because of me? "

" no, it isn't. I never blame on you anything. "

" I'm sorry...okay? I'm just too angry that day so I can't control my words. sorry if I was the one who made you this quiet. "

" you don't have to, you are just trying to say the truth? "

" hyung...please forgive me! you know me well, I didn't trying to say that on purpose. "

" I know, that's why I'm telling you that I'm not angry with you. I have forgiven you already. "

gyehyeon knew that he was the problems. he knew that he was the reason why hoyoung become more and more quiet. hoyoung started to cower and sometimes he is disconcentrated. he knew it all, but he can't do anything.

" that's enough! bae hoyoung and jo gyehyeon, we are tired just by seeing you two: one is trying to talk but the other is trying to avoid it. now I'm telling you two to deal this tonight. "

" dongheon hyung...I don't think that's a good idea. "

" this is not a begging, is an order! you have no right to refuse the leader's order. "

dongheon then slams the door so hardly and comes home with the rest of members.

" you see how they angry about us? "

gyehyeon opens the conversation with a lightly smile trying to brighten up the mood.

" they really do pissed out because of this, just like you. "

" hyungie! don't bring that up here, I'm trying a lot to make you forget about it. "

" I guess that won't work. also, you haven't called me 'hyungie' after that. "

" yeah that time...we are able to forget about that and lives happily together til now, can you please let this pass too? "

" like I'm already said, I didn't even try to mad at you. "

gyehyeon suddenly walks closer to hoyoung and looks at him directly at his beautiful eyes.

" let's be honest hyungie! you do mad at me, am I right? "

" I'm not mad, just a bit upset. "

" so it's all clear now, don't be upset anymore hyungie. and also remember that we don't be avoid each other from now on. "

gyehyeon takes his chance to kisses hoyoung fastly on his nose then immediately run away with a slightly red tomato face and left behind a red as tomato hoyoung behind his back.

for the next morning, everyone is felling that their dorm is slowly back to what it was with hoyoung nagging which is not as much as before but has appeared once again.

" who is forgeting to put back his clothes again? "

" is me hoyoungie! don't be mad, I will take it back right away. "

" take your time. also who forget to wash the dishes? "

" it's me hyungie! "

" now you are making me scared of that word. "

" but you liked it then? "

" just that time. "

" what's with the 'that' word hoyoung hyung? "

" nothing actually yeonho. there is nothing you need to worry about. "

" would you like to say about it gye? "

" it's nothing hyung. don't worry. "

they are hiding something...

after finished the stage, verivery came down as they began to be excitedly talking with each other not realise that hoyoung is standing quietly at the corner.

hoyoung looks at gyehyeon's back and sigh. he doesn't when he started prefer keeping a distance with gyehyeon to standing comfortably next to him. 

" you two didn't seem to be completely fine? "

" what do you mean hyung? we aren't avoiding each other anymore? "

" correctly we have to say that gye didn't avoid you anymore, not you. "

" why do you even think that I have to avoid him? "

" let's clear this out, you are hiding something. there are just you and me here, you can share it to me. I won't say it to anyone else. I just want to know why you can't have any confidence to look straight in gyehyeon's eye? "

" it;s not that I can't, I just don't want to. "

" then why? I remembered there is a time you two seem to be very clingy toward each other. what happened back then and now? "

" would you believe it if I said gye and I used to date? "

" date?! you mean lover right?! "

" hey keep your voice down. and yes I mean it, we used to be lover. "

hyungie, gye really loves you! 

is that true? I'm love you too gye! 

...

why would you walk to home with dongheon hyung instead of me?

I can't find you, that's why.

don't lie to me? I suggest keeping our relationship a secret but that doesn't mean you can comfortably choose anyone to get home with.

I'm sorry...next time I will go with you.

...

hey, let's broke up.

if you want so.

" why don't you tell us? "

" it's all past now, I don't want to recall that memories too much. also we broke up, that why is not necessary to tell you. "

" if I knew about that, I wouldn't make you stay alone with him that day. "

" it's fine, we are fine with it. it's not a big problem after all. "

gyehyeon quietly turn back to take a look at hoyoung. he feels regret now, if he doesn't mess things up that time, the one who is talking to hoyoung right now will be him. can he turns back the time and saying to hoyoung it was just a joke? 

" hoyoung hyung, can we talk? "

" not calling me 'hyungie' any more? what do you want to talk about? "

" our relationship stories. even then and now. "

hoyoung stays in silent.

" if you are uncomfortable with it then I won't talk about it. "

" it's fine, let's make it clear this time. "

" sorry for being mad with you that few days ago, I'm just overthinking about how you keeping distance with me so it came out with a different way. "

" I know you enough to not angry with you after you being mad with me. also I have to sorry for keeping a distance with you. I think you understand...you broke up with me right after when you announced to be in a debut group. but the world gets what it wants, I was announced to be in the same debut group with you. that's why things got complicated between me and you. "

" what if I am trying to say that you are misunderstanding? "

" about what? "

" I didn't mean to broke up with you on that day. it... was just a joke, I want to shout to you that I've been announced to be in the debut group in the most shocking way I supposed. "

" wow...that's really unexpected. "

" hyungie! I really love you and I don't want to lose you. it was my mistake to not telling you this sooner and I regret to say a joke like that in the past. so...will you, bae hoyoung to be my one and only lover again? "

" I don't know gye...we both are celebrities now, it's hard to be in a relationship. "

" I promise to protect whatever is goona happen in the future. and I promise to always love you. will you accept me once again after all that year? "

" yes, I do. and I do miss and love you jo gyehyeon! "

they love,

they loved,

they broke up,

they agrued,

they misses,

and once again, they are together as a pair...


End file.
